Kreedious (Fan Made Marvel Character)
"The only time a villain deserves to die is when he kills innocent people without sympathy or mercy" - Kreedious Summary Kreedious '''just like his younger cousin Trionyx and his nephew '''RayK, he's an African American who has meta human powers and is one of the three muskertiers has only a fraction of the Celestials power and has the power of all of the greatest martial artist in history but not just that has magic just like Doctor Strange and he's the strongest out of the three muskertiers. This is a Fan Made Character!!!! Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B '| At Least '''4-B '| '''4-A '''in his Celestial Dragon State | '''2-C '''in his Sorcerer Elemental State | '''2-B at Full Power | Low 1-A Name: Day Day Origin: Fan Made Marvel Characters Gender: Male Age: '''17 - 20 '''Classification: Doctor Strange's Pupil, The Nature's Assassin, and Avenger Member Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Invulnerability, Regeneration, Telepathy, Teleportation, Energy Manipulation, Telekinesis, Shapeshifting, Portal Creation, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Projection, Martial Arts Mastery, Illusion Creation, Immortality (Low Godly, With the power of the Celestials, 'he has infinite Life Span but he still can get older until he's 75 years old due to being human, Lady Death can not even touch his soul), Absorption (Can Absorb any kind of Energy), Enhanced Senses, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Dimensional Travel, Transformation, Healing, Weather Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Extrasensory Perception, Density Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Sub-Atomic Level), Power Bestowal, Resistance to Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: '''Human Level '(Before becoming a meta human, as normal teenager, he was able to fight grown men) | '''Solar System Level (Superior to that of Trionyx and RayK in their Base) | Multi Solar System Level '''(Defeated '''Trionyx in his Occhapo State while being in his Celestial Dragon State and Defeated Ego Planet easily) | Low Multiverse Level (Defeated Current Doctor Strange who kept the power he gained from Yggdrasil and contended with Mephisto in his own realm) | Multiverse Level '''(After absorbing all of his power. HE turn into nothing but pure energy in his eyes and there was electricity aura around him and It was said he was around this level by via scaling from Future Trionyx which who's still superior in terms of power) | '''Low Outerverse Level (After absorbing all of The Celestials and , he became so powerful that even Lady Death fears him) Speed: Athletic Human '''| '''Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Trionyx's speed, who's ten times faster than Silver Surfer) | Massively FTL+ '''(Kept up with Occhapo State '''Trionyx) | Massively FTL+ '''(Faster than '''Doctor Strange) | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Pre-Stellar '(Stronger than Trionyx) | '''Unknown '| '''Irrelevant Striking Strength: Human Class | Solar System Class (Superior to that of Trionyx and RayK in their Base) | Multi Solar System Class '(Knocked Out '''Trionyx '''with a devastating punch to the stomach) | '''Low Multiversal '| '''Low Outerversal Stamina: Average (as a Human) | Limitless (Since he has a fraction of the Celestials power then, his stamina is limitless via scaling by Doctor Strange) | Nigh-Infinite Intelligence: Above Average (Smart as he needs to be against anything sometimes even limiting his own knowledge) | High (After Doctor Strange '''taught him about the universe's history and magic but also he's a very skilled fighter even has the skill mindset of all of the greatest martial artist) | Nigh-Omniscience (After absorbing The Celestials, he gained all their knowledge) Range: Planetary | Irrelevant Standard Equipment: None '''Weakness: None Feats: Overpowered Ego Planet easily